In recent years, with the requirement of saving resources, an image forming apparatus forming an image with erasable developer and an image erasing apparatus were introduced. This image erasing apparatus erases an image by applying heat or light to a recording medium on which the erasable developer forms an image to erase the developer. Accordingly, the erased recording medium can be reused.
An image is formed again on the recording medium from which the image is erased by the image forming apparatus. When recording mediums are fed to the image forming apparatus, the recording mediums are set into a sheet feed cassette.
Here, it was difficult for a user to acquire an amount of recording mediums suitable for the sheet feed cassette of the image forming apparatus by hand.
In view of this situation, a technique of sorting the image-erased recording mediums by size using a sorter is suggested as a related art.